


Sora and Kairi's First Date

by PrincessKairi20



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, Friends to Lovers, Holding Hands, Kissing, Love, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, True Love, True Love's Kiss, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessKairi20/pseuds/PrincessKairi20
Summary: Sora and Kairi decided to go in their first date on Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 6





	Sora and Kairi's First Date

It's been two years since the death of Master Xehanort, it also has been two years since Sora found Kairi by using the power of waking and brought her back home, but unfortunately it led him to disappear, a few months after Sora has disappear, Kairi has decided to go to sleep, because she believes her heart holds a clue about Sora, Riku been having dreams about Sora and the fairy godmother was sent by Merlin and Master Yen Sid to talk to Riku about his dreams, because it held a clue, Riku went to save Sora and brought him home while Kairi trains with Master Aqua. Riku found Sora in Quadratum a world where Yozora and Stella came from. Riku try to fight Yozora, but he lost, Kairi ends up coming to Quadratum to save Sora and Riku, Aqua, Master Yen, Riku and Mickey decided to name Sora a true Keyblade Master, Kairi was also name a true keyblade master. Sora and Kairi has been dating ever since he was recuse, all of their friends were happy for them, ever since Riku and Kairi has brought Sora back, Sora and Kairi would hold hands while watching the sunset as they intertwined their fingers together, Sora and Kairi staring into each others eyes with the love, they both have for each other, Sora telling Kairi that he loves her, Kairi telling Sora that she loves him too. Sora and Kairi would smile at each other and to kiss each other on the lips while they hug each other. Sora and Kairi spending a lot of time together. Sora comforting Kairi when she is upset, wiping away her tears while he holds her in his arms, hugging her close to him. Sora cups Kairi's beautiful face with his hands and stares deeply into her beautiful blue eyes, while thinking to his self about how lucky, he was to have her as his Girlfriend, he then pressed his lips against hers, kissing her softly and passionately. Sora and Kairi would fall asleep on the beach, under the stars, almost everynight, they would even fall a sleep in Sora's bed or Kairi's bed. Sora holding Kairi close to him while they slept. Sora would do anything to protect Kairi and to keep her safe, he won't let anyone to hurt her. Riku who used to have a crush on Kairi was happy for them he got over his crush for Kairi, because he realized that Sora and Kairi were meant to be, he now have Namine, who he is in love with, so Riku and Namine are also dating each other.

It's been a week since Sora was found. The Guardians of Light has been trainning hard to get stronger, because of the up coming battle with the Master of Masters, Luxu and the Foretellers. 

Today was a very special day, it was Valentine's day, Sora gave Kairi her Valentine gift early, but when she open she gasped when she was it was a paopu fruit earrings, she loved her gift, she hugs and kisses Sora , thanking him for the gift, she decided to wear the paopu Fruit earrings tonight for their date. 

Kairi was in her bedroom getting ready for her first date.  
She then heard the Mayor's voice.

"Kairi, Sora is here!"

Upon hearing this she took a deep breath and walks out of her room and walks over to Sora who was waiting for her in the living room.

Kairi was wearing a long purple dress with sparkles on it, it goes all the way down to her knees, she also had on her pearl necklace and her paopu fruit earrings Sora gave her, she also had on makeup pink eyeshadow and red lipstick. 

"Wow," He said with a smile. "You look beautiful Kairi."

"Thank you." Kairi said as she blushed.

"Your welcome, are you ready for our date?"

"Yes."

Then Sora held out his hand.

"Shall we?" He asked.

Kairi smiled before taking his hand.

"We shall."

With that they went to little chef's bistro and had, after their dinner, they went to the movie theatre and watch a movie.

Sora and Kairi enjoy their first date, they stare into each others eyes, until she felt Sora's forehead on hers. "I love you Kairi." Sora smiled at her.

"I love you too Sora." Kairi smiled back at him, they then kiss each other on the lips as they wrapped their arms around each other.

Sora and Kairi broke the kiss so they can breathe.

Kairi kept on hugging him while he hugs her back.

"I have the best boyfriend in the whole world, your the best boyfriend a girl could over ask for."

"And I have the best girlfriend in the whole wide world, your the best girlfriend a guy could ever ask for." Thanks for dinner Sora, I enjoy our date, your so romantic, I love it when your being romantic with me." Kairi said with a smile. He grins at her. "Your welcome Kairi, I'm glad you enjoy our date, I'll always be romantic with you. Happy Valentine's day Kairi."

"Happy Valentine's day Sora."

They continue to kiss each other as they held hands, intertwining their fingers together, they broke the kiss, so they can catch their breath, they stare at each other with the love they both had for each other, they love each other more than anything.

Sora then cups Kairi's beautiful face with his hands and stares deeply into her beautiful blue, while thinking to his about how lucky, he was to have her as his girlfriend, he then pressed his lips against hers, kissing her softly and passionately, he wanted this woman to be wife, he wants to spend the rest of his life with her someday. They broke the kiss.

By the time they got to Kairi's house, they started to kiss in front of her house.

"I love you so much Kairi, you mean, so much to me."

"I love you too Sora."

"I had a great time tonight."

"Me too Sora, me too."

"Goodnight Princess."

"Goodnight my sweet Prince."

Kairi then unlock her door and walks into her house. She watches as Sora walks away from her house to head home to his house, she shuts the door and locks it and smiles.


End file.
